


What He Wants

by realityisiron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dom Hunk, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Temperature Play, Vibrators, sub shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisiron/pseuds/realityisiron
Summary: Hunk will give Shiro what he wants, but Shiro might have to wait a bit.Maybe two and a half hours. Maybe ten minutes.~ ~ ~ ~ ~Written for Voltron NSFW Week day 2: kink.





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Things I didn't expect to happen while writing this: Shunk feelings taking over me.
> 
> Things that did happen: Shunk feelings took over me.
> 
> Enjoy!

If asked, Hunk would say Shiro always looked beautiful.

Didn’t mean he wasn’t partial to a certain look.

Like, say, carefully tied up with Hunk’s newest acquisition; deep indigo rope that was somehow thick and sturdy yet soft to the touch, an accidental find at the last space mall they visited. The tight knots traveling up the center of Shiro’s chest dug into the skin, but there was no harsh bite like some of the coarser rope they had played with before. It helped showcase the glory of Shiro’s body and the skill of Hunk’s clever ropework while at the same time letting Shiro feel confined and held down and on display. All without making him also feel unsafe or held prisoner. If anything, he was spoiled where he was strewn on the bed, legs spread wide and bound on either side while his arms were trapped behind him, bound just as skillfully with thick, crisscrossing indigo knots. Shiro could easily burn through the upper set of knots with his Galra arm - Hunk had engineered much more sturdy and stubborn bindings for the day when the Black Paladin might not want an easy escape - but the fight to keep himself from ruining the plush rope was part of the appeal. Shiro thrived off being pushed, even if he begged otherwise.

A sleek black vibrator buzzed low and constant inside Shiro, settled just shy of his prostate, and his cock rested heavy and flushed a deep red against his belly, a ring nestled at the base where it kept him from falling over that unfairly close edge. No cumming. Hunk’s orders. The ring had been a generous gift to help Shiro obey. Ones on Earth weren’t always the most efficient, but Hunk loved a challenge. So far his own version of the cock ring had been painfully good at its job.

And Shiro  _ loved _ it.

Even so, Hunk was positive Shiro had no right to look so exquisite, skin blushing dark beneath the rope as he tossed his head back and forth.

“H-Hunk… Hunk, baby, please.”

He was barely coherent, stringing mumbled syllables together as Hunk ran his large hands over cool skin. 

“What do you want, hon? I’ll give you anything,” Hunk murmured, deep and low into Shiro’s neck before latching on to suck another hickey into his skin. Hopefully one dark enough to show even when Shiro was blushing as heavy as he was just then.

“Liar- _ ah _ !” Hunk’s knee slid between Shiro’s spread thighs, brushing the base of the vibrator and changing the angle. It bumped against that bundle of nerves, and Shiro’s spine went taut for the half second it settled there.

For a moment neither did anything, Shiro’s body suddenly longing for that touch again, Hunk’s brain easily drawing a conclusion. Then Hunk hummed, pulling back from Shiro’s neck to fiddle with a remote lying on the workbench. There wasn’t any time for Shiro to realize he’d set the thing to a higher setting, because Hunk immediately pressed his knee to the vibrator’s base again, holding it.

Shiro shouted, eyes rolling up as the vibrator stayed put against his prostate.

“Don’t call me a liar just because I don’t give it to you immediately,” Hunk chastised, unsuccessfully fighting a smile as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Shiro’s mouth. Shiro wanted to kiss back -  _ god did he want _ \- but the vibrations were quick and pulsing against his prostate, shooting up his spine. His jaw moved soundlessly, fighting for words that wouldn’t come.  “I’ll give you anything you want, but I will give it when I decide.” His knee slid away, and the constant pressure along with it. The vibrator returned to its low setting. “So, what do you want, sweetheart?”

Shiro keened, brain scrambling to figure out what to say while the rest of him immediately tried to find leverage, anything he could use to arch himself against Hunk. It was cold in the room, a fact that set the heat of his blush and the goosebumps on his trembling arms at odds with one another. The pleasure leaving him to the chill bite of the room was too much. But Hunk was warm and steady like the earth, and if Shiro could just-

“Mm!” Why he even bothered to cut off his moans anymore was a mystery, and he wasn’t about to succeed. Hunk had taken Shiro’s right nipple, stiff from the arousal and the cold, into his mouth, and those were sensitive enough without the chill of the room.

“What do you want?” he repeated, Shiro’s nipple still between his lips, teeth grazing it.

Shiro’s lips fell open and the next moan poured out as he mindlessly tried again to press his body to Hunk’s.

Hunk, who still wore his own clothes - being the only one naked always riled Shiro faster than anything else. Hunk, who’s thick arms kept him well away from Shiro’s bucks as he continued to roll the nipple with his tongue, hands kept to quick caresses, fingers teasing at knots just above Shiro’s groin and then dancing away just as fast.

It was unbearable. Shiro was desperate for a little more than the brief hot touches Hunk was giving him.

He just had to string the words together.

“I want you on me. A-All over me,  _ p-please _ . Too cold without you.”

Faster than he could blink, Hunk was lying over him. Not crushing - they’d found Shiro didn’t like that - but still with enough of Hunk’s weight on him to press him flush to the sheets and cover him in heat, the line of his own erection obvious against Shiro’s thigh. Had Hunk’s body temperature always been that hot? Even back on Earth? Or did the Yellow Lion’s energy do this to him?

Whatever the reason, Shiro didn’t care. There were only two things that mattered, and one of them was being overpowered by Hunk, hot against him. Shiro groaned loudly, pressing right back and reveling in the friction of his cock trapped between them, Hunk’s heat seeping into his body.

Hunk slid a hand against the small of Shiro’s back, spreading his fingers wide and pushing their bodies even closer together, the knots climbing up Shiro’s chest finally starting to dig into his skin from the pressure.

“That one I can give you right now. But that can’t be the only thing you want,” Hunk rumbled, because damn him if he didn’t know Shiro’s body by now.

Ah. The second thing that mattered. Cumming so quickly that Hunk couldn’t stop him.

As hazy as his brain was, Shiro didn’t have much of a plan outside of tightening his thighs against Hunk’s waist and humping as fast as possible. It wouldn’t take long, not with that vibrator still in him, not with his dick still painfully erect from the last five (six? seven?) times Hunk had denied him that day, not with the last two and a half hours Hunk had been edging him. Sure, there wasn’t much room to move his legs, not with them tied apart as they were, but Shiro had done some crazy physical feats over the past year and a half. Stretching some space rope a spare inch or two wasn’t beyond him.

From there it was just a matter of grinding and thrusting. Shiro lacked the usual grace Hunk always said he had, but assuming he could even think straight enough to realize that, he wouldn’t have cared. 

So close.

He was gasping and saying absolute nonsense but it didn’t matter because he was so gone. He was going so fast, Hunk wouldn’t be able to stop him.

So fucking close, he was right fucking  _ there _ -

“Looks like you forgot something.”

And dammit, he had. Where Hunk found the room to slip his hand between them, Shiro didn’t know, but calloused hands traced that ring still snug against the base of his cock, just beneath the glans.

Shiro’s brain finally registered its mistake just before he almost hurtled over the edge, a breath away from getting to that place of no return and orgasming, just when the ring registered the changes in his vitals and all the telltale signs of Shiro’s climax that Hunk had spent weeks studying for that very moment. 

The ring squeezed.

He didn’t even stand a chance.

Just like that, he was left on the edge. Not denied an orgasm, no, Hunk was in for the edging now. But Shiro had been so close, it ached.

In between frustrated pants and gasps and desperate moans, Shiro did what Hunk always waited for. In the beginning Shiro had struggled with asking for what he wanted, especially of Hunk: generous, thoughtful, self-sacrificing Hunk who already did more than he should.

But Shiro loved being pushed, and Hunk knew what to do to get him to beg. Knew how to work him all the way up to this, and then tease him with the chance to get that release, to get Hunk’s dick inside him again and again and  _ again _ . 

Hunk kept those tantalizing touches coming, soft then rough then soft again, because Hunk knew how to make Shiro beg.

And beg incoherently he did.

“Aa _ aahh _ ,  _ Hunk _ . Hunk,  _ please _ , baby, lemme come. I wanna come, I wanna come -  _ mmmm _ .” Hunk’s fingers were drifting past his balls, feeling at the stretched edges of Shiro’s hole, toying with the vibrator. “Take it off, out, make it go away, I- f-fuck me until I come. Come in me. Don’t wanna, d-don’t wanna just- not without you.  _ Please _ .”

The next ten ticks were quite possibly the longest ten ticks of Shiro’s life. Hunk’s hand drifted back up to pump his cock, swiping a large thumb over the head. He gathered the drops of pre-cum that leaked from Shiro’s slit so he could lazily trail it down the length of him.

Finally he pulled away, and Shiro cried out as Hunk’s hands went where his dick couldn’t follow. “Not yet. What’s going to inspire me to finish this rig faster if not you stretched out on the bed for me?” The kiss he gave Shiro was quick, chaste. “Another ten minutes, hon. Then I’ll give you what you want. Would a blanket be good? It’s gotten colder in here since we started.”

Shiro wanted to scream in frustration, but ten minutes was  _ much _ shorter than two and a half hours. He could be good. Hunk had been good to him, coming back every ten or so minutes to check on him, to rile him up, to get his cock hard and warm again. Shiro could be good in return. This was the last stretch. “Please,” he finally murmured. “But not my chest?”

Hunk nodded, grabbing the thick gray blanket they’d snatched from the same room as the bed (a random guest room on an empty floor that hopefully no one would notice was missing most of its furniture) and draping it over Shiro’s legs and cock. Shiro squirmed, the itchy texture of the fabric taking some adjustment, but the sigh he gave at the end was content.

“Just a bit longer, hon.”

Hunk turned off the vibrator, but he left it pressed a hair away from Shiro’s prostate, close enough that Shiro could twist and the toy would push in just a little more.

A promise of what Hunk would give him.

Just another ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a solid ship I do not write a lot for. Why? (the answer is I already have so many other fanfics planned, but know that I now cherish this one a lot more than I used to)
> 
> Say hi to me on [tumblr](https://realityisiron.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
